


The Science Fairy

by Itsallfine



Series: The Pieces that Fall to Earth [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, TPTF-verse, no tooth fairy in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine
Summary: Rosie loses her first tooth. Sherlock handles it with science. John isn’t thrilled.(Can be read as stand alone or part of the TPTF-verse, as you like)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociallyyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/gifts).



> I don’t know shit about science so this is probably not even possible. Just go with it. Based on a prompt sent to me by homosociallyyours on tumblr an eternity ago, but it came out as a TPTF-related fic, so I wanted to wait until it was over to post. 
> 
> That said, you can either read this as a stand-alone or as five years in the future of TPTF-verse. Many thanks to kimbiablue for the beta! <3

John came home from his shift at the hospital to a familiar sight: Sherlock and Rosie with their heads bent together over something or other, doing science at the kitchen table. Rosie had been drilled in proper laboratory etiquette before she’d even been fully potty trained: goggles, gloves, breathing mask when appropriate, bottom properly seated on the chair. She was so enraptured with their experiment of the day that she didn’t even look up when John called out his usual greeting. He set his bag down, smiled, and kissed his loves on the tops of their thoroughly-occupied heads. 

“What are we studying today, then?” he asked, squeezing past the table to start on tea.

“Teeth!” Rosie chirped. Indeed, she had drawn a rather frightening diagram of a mouth full of lumpy teeth in her purple lab notebook.  

Sherlock hummed his agreement as he carefully withdrew a pipette from a vial, his thumb sealed over one end. Rosie held her breath and leaned forward as he moved the pipette to the dish between them and let one single drop fall free. 

“Rosie finally lost that tooth she’s been wiggling forever,” Sherlock said. “We’re running an experiment to evaluate her levels of calcium.

John froze, and the kettle began to overflow in his hand where he held it under the faucet. He dropped it in the sink and spun around, one hand dripping wet. 

“You  _ what? _ Are you  _ destroying _ Rosie’s first ever lost tooth?”

Sherlock blinked. “The experiment does require breaking through the enamel to access—”

John cut him off with a gesture, his mouth hard. “Bedroom. Now.”

“Uh oh,” Rosie whispered. “We’re in trouble.”

Sherlock pressed a kiss to her forehead as he stood. “Not you. Just me, I’m sure. What’s the rule?”

“No touching the experiments without you,” she parroted dutifully. She hopped off her chair and removed her gloves (leaving the goggles on as always), then retreated to the sitting room to pick through her latest stack of books from the library. John stalked into the bedroom, trusting Sherlock to follow, and glared at the far wall to get his surging anger under control. Find the source, take it apart, relax tense muscles, practice a script—good. Calm. Better. 

When the door clicked shut behind him, he was able to turn and look at Sherlock without glaring or shouting. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Her first tooth, Sherlock,” he said, keeping his voice down. “I know it’s ridiculous, but… couldn’t you let me see it before you sacrificed it in the name of science? It’s kind of a milestone. And we could have decided what we wanted to—”

John cut off and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m reacting like this. We already agreed on no tooth fairy or Father Christmas. There’s no point in...”

Sherlock stepped forward and wrapped his arms around John, and John settled into the embrace with his nose buried in Sherlock’s neck.

“It’s not ridiculous,” Sherlock said. “You’re right. I should have waited, let you see it and make a fuss. I’m terrible at saying no when she wants to do an experiment.”

“You really are,” John laughed into his neck. “But she was having fun, and I came in and ruined it.” 

Sherlock pulled back with a furrowed brow. “You didn’t. You had a legitimate point to discuss, and she knows that I get… carried away sometimes. You’ll go out there and ask to see her missing tooth and she’ll be so excited to show you that she’ll forget all about it.”

John gave a half-smile and leaned up for a kiss. “You’re so good at this.”

Sherlock shrugged. “I muddle through.”

John kissed him one more time, then took Sherlock by the hand and pulled him back to the bedroom door. 

“Let’s get back out there before she decides to come looking for us.”

“And finds us shagging again, you mean?”

“Hm, why, are you offering?”

Sherlock laughed and pushed him out the bedroom door. 

“Later.”

  
  



End file.
